Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, swim pants, fitted briefs and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-facing liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
In some of these absorbent articles, the articles contain various elastic materials to permit some expansion of the article when necessary and/or to provide a better fit on the wearer. For example, some absorbent articles have been made in the past containing waist elastic members that allow the waist of the article to expand and contract. Absorbent articles have also been made with side elastic members that allow the articles to expand around the hip of a wearer. The elastic components not only provide the article with some form-fitting properties but also allow the article to accommodate a range of sizes.
However, problems may occur if a caregiver does not extend the elastic components the proper amount when putting the article on the wearer. For example, extending the elastic components too little may result in a saggy product that does not have the proper tension to fit properly on the wearer's body. Alternatively, extending the elastic components too much may result in the product being too tight on the wearer's body, leading to chafing, red-marking, or other discomfort for the wearer. In addition, caregivers may not know when to use the next larger size of the articles as the wearers grow out of the fit range of the current size.
Therefore, a need exists for a garment that includes an indicator of when the elastic components have been stretched into the proper range. Specifically, a need exists for a garment that is capable of indicating to the user when the elastic components have not been stretched far enough once the garment is placed on the wearer. A need also exists for a garment that is capable of indicating when the elastic components have been stretched too far once placed on the wearer.